Ao Menos
by nonsense fics
Summary: A visão do Cisne Negro em relação a Ikki de Fênix. Implicações yaoi.


**AO MENOS**

Ainda me lembro de quando era criança, da primeira vez em que pus meus pés na Ilha da Rainha da morte. Aquele local maldito, que diziam ser o inferno na terra. Lembro que havia vários garotos ainda tentando se adaptar, mas certamente para mim, tal processo era mais complicado. Eu, que estava acostumado no máximo aos verões frescos da Lapônia, fui enviado para aquele deserto ardente. Talvez como defesa a tal clima inóspito, acabei desenvolvendo um cosmos gelado. Contudo, o calor não era meu único problema. Tive que aprender uma nova língua, tinha dificuldade para me comunicar com quem quer que fosse.

Ao menos, nesse ponto, eu não estava sozinho…

Havia um garoto que, como eu e tantos outros, precisou estudar a língua nativa. Mas ele era diferente. De alguma forma, o silêncio junto a ele não era desconfortável e opressor quanto junto aos outros. E acabamos amigos, ajudávamos um ao outro em desvendar aquele mundo novo…

Sim, esse garoto era você, Ikki de Fênix.

Você me contava sobre sua terra natal, o Japão. Sobre os garotos com quem vivia ali. Sobre seu irmão, a quem tanto amava e desejava proteger. Sobre um menino tagarela que sempre se metia em encrencas. Havia também um que parecia mais adulto que qualquer um naquela mansão enorme. E um garoto estrangeiro que mal falava a sua língua, mas por alguma razão, vocês se entendiam melhor que com os outros…

O treinamento que recebíamos era como uma tortura diária, à qual sobrevivíamos sem a perspectiva de burlar ou amenizar no dia seguinte. Aliás, parecia sempre piorar…

Ao menos estávamos juntos, e isso nos dava forças para continuar…

Então… eu não sei exatamente quando começou, mas você passou a ver Esmeralda, a filha de nosso mestre, com outros olhos.

Você sempre dizia que ela se parecia com seu irmão. Mas eu sabia que ela era mais que um simulacro de amor fraterno. E a garota não demorou a entregar-se aos seus encantos.

E era eu o encarregado de acobertá-los.

Sabia de cada passo, cada detalhe de seu romance. Afinal, você se incumbia de me confessar tudo o que eu não podia deduzir. Descrevia-me cada carícia, cada sensação…

Foi nessa época que descobri sentimentos novos. Tão novos quanto dolorosos.

Ciúmes. A dor de amar sabendo não ser correspondido. A curiosidade mórbida de conhecer o que não poderia ter.

Ao menos eu ainda era seu melhor amigo. Aquele em que mais confiava.

Mas tudo mudou com a morte de Esmeralda…

A morte.

Era talvez a única coisa que ainda não tínhamos enfrentado. Ao menos, não até aquele momento.

Você não era mais o mesmo. Não era o garoto que suportava a dor e o sofrimento para um dia estar novamente ao lado de seu querido irmão…

Era agora dor, ódio, sede de vingança.

Não era mais o amigo que eu conhecia.

Ao menos agora era comigo que dividia a cama…

Não era delicado ou carinhoso como parecia ser nos momentos íntimos que me relatava. Era como se não se importasse comigo. Tomava-me como bem entendia, e por alguma razão sempre que podia, escolhia o escuro…

A semente da dúvida fincava raízes em meu coração… era com meu corpo que saciava-se, contudo…  
Qual era meu lugar em seu coração? Eu tinha mesmo lugar em seu coração?

Finalmente chegou o dia em que, sob seu comando, deixaríamos aquele inferno para concluir sua vingança. Seguimos para o Japão, onde seu pesadelo havia começado.

Sem sua permissão, fui ver a tal mansão de onde lhe enviaram àquela maldita ilha. Ouvi você descrevê-la tantas vezes, narrando tantas estórias passadas ali que a reconhecia como se não fosse a primeira vez que punha-lhe meus pés.

Caminhei, deduzindo cada caminho, cada objeto… até que encontrei aquela árvore. Era nela que treinava seus socos de menino. As marcas de pequenas mãos não deixavam dúvidas sobre sua força ou determinação. As mãos que mudaram tanto, mas eu ainda queria proteger…

Então pus minha marca, a Cruz do Norte, sobre as suas… como um símbolo de minha proteção. Como se assim pudesse antever qualquer perigo que se aproximasse de você.

Ouvi passos. Me ocultei na floresta, esperando para ver quem era. Quem sabe não podia voltar com a cabeça de um cavaleiro de bronze como presente?

Uma garota caminhava, usando uma armadura rosa. Não, olhando bem, era um rapaz. Não demorei para concluir que era seu irmão, Andrômeda. Aquele pelo qual você se sacrificou. Era por causa dele que fora para o inferno, e por quem o antigo carinho fraternal convertera-se em sede de vingança.

Seria perfeito. Lhe entregaria a cabeça daquele que, de uma forma ou outra, ainda habitava seu coração. Assim, quem sabe eu finalmente não conseguiria algum dos seus sentimentos para mim?

E eu o ataquei. Era tão diferente de você. Tão fraco que eu teria tomado meu prêmio se ele não tivesse interferido.

Então eu o vi. O tal garoto estrangeiro. Aquele que, por uma coincidência irônica, era protegido pela mesma Cruz do Norte. As peças finalmente se encaixaram.

Como eu suspeitava, não eram meus os seus suspiros de prazer. Contudo, não era Esmeralda quem eu substituía. Era o garoto estrangeiro. Como não havia notado antes?

Aquele que, como eu, teve dificuldades para se adaptar a um novo país, sua língua e seu clima. Aquele com quem podia ficar em silêncio. Aquele que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, não abandonava sua fé cristã. Que teve a mesma criação cristã que eu tivera. E, como que para reafirmar tudo isso, tinha os cabelos dourados de Esmeralda e o tipo físico era o mesmo que o meu.

Não era nem a mim, nem a Esmeralda que você procurava sob seus lençóis. Será que você tinha consciência disso?

Aceitei desafio do Cisne branco em nome da minha constelação protetora, mas a verdade é que lutava por você. Se ele não existisse, talvez eu finalmente pudesse ter não só seu corpo, mas também seu amor.

Desafio frustrado pela presença dos outros cavaleiros negros. E seu chamado. Eu nunca ignoraria um chamado seu…

Ao menos agora eu sei quem é meu verdadeiro rival.

Hoje é a data marcada para nossa batalha com os cavaleiros de bronze.

Ele está aqui. Hoje um de nós deixará de existir.

O garoto estrangeiro é forte. Mais forte que eu, mas nem tanto quanto você. Não pude vencê-lo, mas… ao menos eu vi seu golpe mais poderoso e posso te enviar minha experiência.

Para que o mate com as próprias mãos.

Mas esse não é um último ato de fidelidade.

Eu nunca tive o que eu queria… o que eu realmente queria. Ao menos, sem ele, você também não terá o que procura…

---------

Que tal uma crônica sobre o que Kanon pensa do tal 'Fanon'? Leiam em Kanon Vs Fanon:

_Da primeira vez que me deparei com o termo 'Fanon', pensei: 'Que maravilha... erraram o meu nome.' Porém não demorei muito a descobrir que na verdade, trata-se de um fenômeno um tanto curioso._


End file.
